Hope Never Dies
by Bluebird757
Summary: A father and his six year old daughter are shot and then wake up in a different world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognized from the movie and/or book.  
A/n: My last story was deleted for grammar errors. This time I wish to take more care so if you see any let me know in a polite way. Thank you for your time. Oh and so your not confused their thoughts _will be typed_ _like this._

Chapter one  


For the third time in less then a week Brian Macbeth was awaken by the town's sirens going off. The sound was the singal that the Japanese were coming in for an attack. (No offensive to Japanese but someone had to be the bad guy.) His heart started plumbing and all he could think was grapping the sleeping form of his four-year-old daughter, and getting to the bomb shelter in their backyard. When they made it to the shelter Brian looked down to see little Anna's eyes wide open in terror.

"Don't worry dear. Our soldier's will fight them off. Just wait and see. It's okay. Daddy is here." Brian whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

Not ten feet above them their world exploded as bombs rained down upon it. The bombs from above could be heard as they ripped through homes and destroyed years of memories. Brain glanced up at the ceiling, as dust and dirt were shook from the roof. Sighing he glanced down at Anna and was relived to find her asleep. _But should I be relived? Or is this becoming so normal for her that it doesn't bother her any more? That's not what I want for her! She should be smiling and happy. _ Shifting Anna so her head was lying in his lap, Brian almost cried seeing the look of contentment on her face. Then suddenly real tears silently shook him as he remembered all that had happened to bring him to this point.  
Flashback to 1 year ago, 4th of July

Brian and James had been celebrating the 4th of July with Anna at a BBQ with their friends. Everyone had been sitting down eating when they first attacked. No warning had come because no one had known they were there. The Japanese had found a way to hide their planes from radars and had silently slipped over America's defenses and into United States airspace. The first time they flew by 12 people dropped dead. Brian had thrown his body over his daughter in an attempt to shield her from the bullets. They had crawled on their bellies to a car. Brian hurried to hide Anna under their car, and then turned to look for James. He spotted him as the other man was hurrying to join them. He had watched as James was shot, and he saw as his lover and best friend gasped for breath then lay unmoving. Anna' s screams for him to get down seemed to come from far away. She had finally yanked on his pant leg to get his attention. Brian crawled under the car with her and covered her eyes with his jacket.

End flashback

That day had been the start of several events that eventual divided the world in two and started world war three. On one side the major players were America, England, France, Canada, and Germany. On the other side Japan, China, and Russia were the key players. Things had only got worse through out the year.

Brian came out of his gloomy thoughts to realize the bombs had stopped. _Well time to go sort through the rubble._ Carrying the still sleeping Anna he climbed up the ladder and out the door. Opening the door was like steeping into another world. Everywhere the buildings lay in ruins. Brian noticed shapes sticking out of the rubble and cautious stepped closer for a better look. He instantly regretted it, as he had to fight the vomit rising in his throat when he recognized them as mangled bodies. Shaken by the sight he turned away, only to find a gun shoved to his temple.

"Turn around."

Silently Brian obeyed. Turning he found himself staring into the eyes of a Russian. "Kill me or do whatever you want with me, but please let my daughter go!" He pleaded. The Russians eyes softened and he looked almost sad as he said, "I wish I could. God, I wish I could!" Then with two shots, one to each head, Brian and Anna bodies crumbled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Anna's point of view 

Anna opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her face, waking her from her peaceful dreams. Anna sat up and looked around in confusion. She was in the middle of the forest. Looking at her father she saw he was sweating and shaking in his sleep. _Where am I? How did we get here?_ Scared she tried to wake her father.  
"Daddy, wake up Daddy. Daddy its time to get up." When he didn't respond her attempts became more desperate. "Daddy! You're scaring me daddy! Stop it! Stop playing!" Tears were streaming down her face now. Standing up she yelled for help.

"Help me! My Daddy's hurt! Somebody! Anybody!" She stopped as her voice echoed through the woods. Too tired to yell any more she turned to shaking her dad's arm.

"What's wrong? Are you in need of assistance?" The silkily voice startled her and she screamed. Turning around she saw a group of blond men with bows and arrows staring at her.

Pointing to her father laying on the ground she explained, "I can't wake my daddy up! And I'm scared and wait…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The strange man smiled at her.

"In that case I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Haldir. The two elves over there are my brothers Orophin and Rumil. What's your name?"

"My name is Anna."

"Anna? That's a nice name. Now I am going to look at your father to see if I can help him." The elf kneeled next to the man and placing one finger above the eye and one below, he looked into her father's pupils. Haldir placed a hand on his forehead.

" Your father has a very high fever. We will need to get him to the city." At this the other elves looked at him. "Don't worry the Lady already had given me permission."

Anna looked around in confusion._ Lady? I don't see any Lady. This guy is weird. See people who aren't even here and he thinks he is an elf! _Anna watched as the elf held her father's head up to offer him a drink. Her father chocked and spit it out. Sighing the elf looked over at Anna.

"Anna do you know your daddy's real name? The one other people call him."  
"Yeah, they call him Brian."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/n: I think this is my longest chapter so far.

Brian's Point of View 

Brian was drifting between nightmares when he heard his name being called softly. The voice was clearly male, but it was so comforting, like the sound or smell of your mother. Blinking his eyes open he found himself staring upward into the eyes of one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Brian struggled to sit up. The blond man went to help him, but stopped when he saw Brian stiffen.

"Daddy!"

Brian turned to look as Anna flew into his arms, knocking him flat again. "Ooohf. Girl you are going to kill me. Off" Still smiling Anna climbed off. Brian tried to stand, but as soon as he was on his feet his vision faded and he began to sway. The blond man steadied him.

"Easy. You have a high fever. My men and I will take you to _Lothlorien_. Once there healers will tend to you."  
"I don't know if I can walk there. How far is it and how did we get here?" Brian chocked out. The elves shared a nervous glance. Had he suffered memory loss?

"You will not need to walk. We have horses not far from here. I will send my brothers to get them."

At this point Brian felt himself falling and knew no more.

Switch to Haldir's point of view 

My arms encircled the man's waist as he fell. Gently lowering him to the ground I turned and held my arms out, preventing his daughter, Anna, from once again jumping on him and causing more damage.  
"Let me go! My fathers hurt!"

"I will let you go child, only if you promise not to jump on your father. He is very ill and this might worsen his condition. Do you understand?" I released her when she gave a small nod. I watched as she kneeled near her fathers still form and took his hand in her own small one. As I was the only one near her I was the only one who heard her whispered prayer.

"Daddy. I know you can't answer me right now, but that's okay. Just listen. You can't leave me. If you leave me then I would be all alone. Don't leave me like my other daddy did. Please!"

I felt sorry for this poor girl, who at such a young age had lost a loved one and now her remaining parent is ill. The others returned with the horses and I asked Anna who she would rather ride with, one of my brothers or me? Not surprising she picked Rumil. Rumil did have a way of making people feel at ease. _Now to get Brian on the horse_. Singling for Orophin to help him, Haldir jumped on his horse. With some effort they managed to get Brian seated in front of Haldir. Haldir guided his horse to the front and they swiftly began their journey.

Haldir could feel the man's deep even breathing as he lay against his chest. Looking down he could see Brian was sweating and whispering something. Bending down he could just make it out.

"Jamessss………."

Sitting up Haldir wondered who the James was._ A brother or friend? Perhaps even a lover? Oh well, not really my business is it?_

A few hours later Haldir sighed in relief as the city appeared on the horizon._ Now this man can get help._ A greeting party rushed to meet them and Haldir was able to release the man into the healers care.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks goes out to all of you that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And this chapter will go back a little ways to when they are still traveling but from a different point of view. This is a short chapter. I know but if I wrote more then it just be switching from person to person.

Chapter four

Anna's Point of View 

  
I relay wanted to get off the big horse_. We have been riding for hours! Plus I'm hungry._ I was just about to ask again how far it was to the city when Haldir announced he could see the city. Excited I looked forward to catch a glimpse of it, but all I could see were trees. Puzzled I looked up at Rumil. He smiled at me and explained, "The city is in the trees. You can not see it yet, but we are very close."

Anna-"Why can you see it if I can't?"

Rumil- "Our eyes can see a greater distance then mortals eyes."

Anna-" What's a mortal?"

Rumil-"You don't know? Oh, well its someone who wont live forever."  
Anna-"You mean someone who dies?"

Rumil-"yes."  
Anna-" My dad died."  
Rumil-"I thought Brian was your father?"

Anna-" I mean my other one."

Rumil-" Oh so your father is a homosexual?"

Anna-"I don't know what a home whatever you said is, but my dad likes men. They adopted me. They said that made me special cuz they picked me out"

Rumil-" Anna, don't get upset, but how did your other father die?"

I could feel my eyes start to water, but it wasn't his fault. He was just wanted to know.

Anna-"The bad people shot him."

Switch to Rumils Point of View

A wave of pity washed over me as I watched this little girl struggle not to cry. I began to feel a sense of friendship developing with this young girl. I soon found myself telling her of my own parent's deaths. How they were killed by orcs. (I don't know if that's what really happened so don't take it as fact.) Through out the story she sat still listening and at the end she turned (as much as one can in a saddle) and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Its not your fault. Don't worry about me."  
"Rumil. Will you be my friend?"  
"Of course I will. I wouldn't trade a friendship with you for anything in the world." She smiled up at me and then leaned against my chest and then promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-guess whose back! Back again. Haldir's back. Tell some men. Lol .on to the story

Chapter five-

Haldir's Point of View (again) 

As soon as we arrived I handed Brian over to the Lady of the Light. They took him to a place of healing and my brothers and I were left their holding the sleeping girl. _They can't expect us to watch her. Are hey NUTS! We have no experience with children whatsoever. WE don't even have the necessary equipment to care for it! (LOL_! Necessaryequipment. I can so see him saying something like that)

I looked over at my brother's faces. By their identical looks of confusion I could tell they were wondering the same thing. With a shrug I turned and led the way to the cabin we shared.

"Uh, Haldir. What are we going to do with the child?"

I turned to look at my brothers in surprise. " Take care of her until the Lady tells us other wise. What else would we do? Eat her?"

Rumil rolled his eyes at me. " Its always such a pleasure talking to you brother dear. You say the nicest things."

My eyebrow rose at that. "Thank you. I try." With that I walked into our kitchen and started to prepare dinner for us well Rumil laid Anna down in his bed for a nap. Orophin went off to change and clean his weapons. The dinner was a simple stew, but I wasn't in the mood for anything big. When it was done I began to pour some into three bowls. Remembering Anna I hastily got another spare down for her and told Rumil to go wake her up.

Rumil returned with the sleepy girl rubbing her eyes and yawning. Stopping she looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Haldir." " Hello, did you have a nice nap?" "Yep. Thank you."

They all were seated and soon they had finished the meal. Rumil gathered the dishes and went into the kitchen to wash them. Haldir and Orophin by now were tired and wanted to prepare for bed, but Anna had a nice little nap and was now full of energy. In fact she was jumping on the bed. Haldir's bed. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to remain clam and think of a way to get this child to bed.  
"Child, I..."

"My names Anna and I'm NOT a child."  
"Right of course not. Anna then, what do I have to do to make you go to bed."

" Read me a story."

I thought about the few books we had in our talon (is that what their called?) and decide that a book about weapons just wouldn't cut it.

"I'm sorry we don't have any stories that you would enjoy."  
"Then make one up."  
I blinked. Once. Twice.

"Ummm I will attempt to make one up as you say. What would you like it to be about?"

" Dragons and Princess. Nice dragons not the evil kind."  
With a nod I lunched into a story that even I didn't know how it was going to end. I was just at the part where the princess escaped from her evil stepmother to live with the dragons when I noticed Anna had already fallen asleep. I went into my closet (a walk in one) and changed into my night clothing. When I came out I realized she was sleeping in my bed. _Oh well its just one night._ With that I nudged her over to make room before joining her in bed. (Don't think dirty you sick people! It's CLEAN!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to all who revived this will however be the last chapter till I get at least three reviews for this one. Three that's all I am asking. And if any of you are wondering why he's sick and Anna is not she was asleep when they were killed. He was wide-awake. I blame the emotional trauma. That and the fact that I said so.

Chapter six

Brian's point of View  
  
My eyes blinked open slowly as the sunlight hit my face. I lay there on my back for a few moments staring up at this unknown ceiling. _This last thing I remember is the alarm went off, I griped Anna, we came out of the shelter and. oh Crap! Where's Anna!_ I pushed myself shaking onto my feet. Leaning against the wall I made my way over to the door. Throwing it opened I walked out into a balcony. I stumbled and groped for the railing for support. I stood there for several moments as the world blinked in and out of focus. I swayed and lost my hold on the railing. I braced myself to hit the floor, but my meeting with the ground was canceled by two hands gripping my shoulders holding me up. I turned my head and blinked away the hazy I stared up at my "rescuer".

_Some blond dude. Okay part two-find out if he's your friend or enemy._

"Are you going to kill me?" The guy's eyebrows went up at that. "Should I?" _Well ok. I'll take that as a positive sign and say no. Wait better pay attention Blondie's talking._ I tried to focus on what he was saying but his words slurred together and my vision kept fading. I needed to sit down. Clearly the man saw this too as he led me over to me bed. I sank into the mattress, fighting too stay awake. Sleep won out and my world faded into nothing.

Random Healer elf dude point of view_  
_I went to go check on the mortal this mourning. When I arrived he was leaning against the rail on the balcony. I approached him. The man did not look well. His knuckles were turning white. He swayed. I moved to catch him as he fell into my arms. I introduced myself and told him he was safe. His eyes became unfocused and I knew he couldn't hear me. I gently led him back into the room and to the bed. The moment his head touched the pillow he was out. I tucked him in before leaving to find Lady Celebron. She had asked to be informed if he woke for any amount of time. I found her walking in one of her gardens. She smiled and thanked me after I had informed her of the man's condition. The Lady excused me and went off to summon the marchwalden for a meeting.

Sneak peek: Next chapter Haldir is giving a job and he is not a happy camper._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: As you may have noticed in the last chapter I spelt a certain elf queens name wrong. I put her husbands name in on accident. Sorry about that.

Chapter seven 

Haldir's point of View

Since no message had come regarding Anna's situation she was still in my care the next mourning. After breakfast my brothers had to go meet some friends of theirs. They left me standing there, laughing as they waved good-bye to me. _Evil little imps. Leaving me here alone with this child._ Sighing I looked down at Anna, she was just finishing her breakfast and stared back at me.

"Can we go see daddy today?"  
" They will send a message when he is well enough to entertain visitors." She nodded at me and held up her plate for me to take.

"Well what are we going to do for the rest of the day until then." I froze. _The rest of the day? What does a mortal girl enjoy doing? Oh bugger. (_I couldn't resist putting that in there even though he would not know that word.)_ I have no idea._

"What would you like to do?" I never received an answer for at that moment a massager entered with a summons for Anna and me to appear before Lady Galadriel. I hurried to change my outfit. Turning to look at Anna I realized I had no other clothes for her to wear. _Oh well this will have to do until I can get some new dresses for her._ I attempted to smooth her dress out as much as I could. Shaking my head at the lack of results I turned and, holding Anna's hand, led her out the door.

Lady Galadriel's point of view 

The marchwarden appeared before me along with the girl. I smiled at her as she fidgeted with her dress.  
"Haldir, I am sure you have been wondering about the mans condition." Anna's head snapped up at this. "You may rest easy as he appears to be fine. He should be back on his feet in a few days. Until then I am placing Anna in your care. Your duties can wait for you."

Haldir did not look pleased at being relived of his duties, but never the less nodded his acceptance. "If that is all my lady I will take my leave." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"One moment Haldir. Anna will need new dresses. Here is some money to purchase new ones for her.

A/n: OK Nemi Jade guessed right. So a cookie to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(dang already?)

Anna's point of view

As I finished my breakfast me and Haldir were called to see some really special lady whose name was long and started with a G. As we were walking there Haldir kept telling me to be very polite to this lady. _Stupid lady. What makes her so special?_ When we got there the Lady was waiting for us. She was really shiny. She talked to Haldir for a while about his duties. I looked up when she mentioned my dad. Then went back to playing with my dress. When I looked up again she was staring at me, so I stopped. I was starting to get bored when we were allowed to leave. And oh goodie new dresses for me!

It was a long walk to the shop. (A twenty min. walk. Far for a little girl.) My feet were tired. We had been walking All mourning! I stopped and held my arms up to Haldir. He gave me a funny look like he didn't know what I wanted.

"Pick me up silly. I'm tired of walking."  
"Oh. Very well then." He picked me up and then contained on the path. The shopkeeper was a nice elleth by the name of Sunrise (if any one knows the elfish translation for that let me know.) It was hard to say so she said I could just call her Sunrise. I liked her. She was nice to me. When we left 2 hours later I had 15 new dresses and ten more on the way. I was happy, she was happy, and Haldir… not a happy camper. I skipped along side as we made our way back to his home. Haldir hung my out fits inside closet. The turned to me asked me which one I wanted to wear that day. I pointed to a plain baby blue one. He gripped the dress and an outfit for himself then taking my hand led me to a bathroom. Inside there was a huge tub in the center. He handed me a soap, shampoo, and towel, then turned to leave.

"You're not going to help me?"

He turned. "Do you require help?"  
"Daddy always does." He sighed.  
"very well then." And with that he kneeled and began removing Annas outfit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine Brian's Point of View 

When I awoke again the I was once again in the strange room. Day had already turned to night and their was no source of light, expect the silver moonlight shining in through the window. Taking a few moments for my eyes to adjust I eased my feet over the edge of the bed. I tested my legs to see if they would hold me. Surprisingly they seemed strong enough. Confident now I strode through the door and out into the night, determined to find my daughter. Many of the houses were sat in trees. _What kind of people lives in trees?_ From some the sounds of laughter could be heard. But most were dark and silent. Suddenly Brian felt at lost about what to do._ I can't just search them one by one. They might wake up and think I am trying to rob them or something!_ _Ok then we start with the people who are up._ Turning to the side he climbed the stairs to one house where laughter and an unknown language could be heard and knocked. The laughter inside stopped. The door was open and Brian was face to face with every straight girl or gay guys dream. The most beautiful man Brian had ever seen filled the doorway. Swollen Brian said, "Sorry to intrude on you, but I just woke up and I have know idea where I am. I need to find my daughter. Her name is Anna. And she.."

Brian frowned in confusion as the man smiled at him and then spoke rapidly in an unknown language. _Well they seem to know who I am at least._ The beautiful man smiled at him then taking him by the arm walked him back to his room. The man then smiled and wave goodbye. _Back where I started._ _Maybe I should wake till mourning? No she might be scared and need me. I MUST FIND HER!_ With renewed energy he once again strode out into the dark. He didn't get very far when a another equally beautiful man came and taking his arm led him back to his room. This time the man stayed to make sure Brian was in bed then left. Staring up at the ceiling Brian sighed._ I am tired maybe I'll just wait until mourning…._ Then drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Dang it my chapters are always so short but I think I do better this way then with long ones.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: We welcome back everybody from the break. I went back to school yesterday. Oh the joys of Spanish class. (Sarcastic) Sorry this chapter took so long.

Chapter ten  
Anna's point of view

Haldir came to wake me this mourning. Ignore his pleas I borrowed deeper into the blankets. Then I remembered today Haldir had promised I could see father. Climbing off the bed I hurried to dress and eat. Haldir kept telling me to slow down or I would choke. After breakfast was done and cleaned up after Haldir finally said it was time to go. Trying to contain my happiness I skipped next to Haldir as he led me down the path.

Brains point of view

When I awoke a man was sitting near my bedside. Upon seeing me awake he smiled at me.   
"Hello. My name is Jerrold. Please do not be frightened. Our guards found you in our woods. You had a fever and both you and your daughter were brought to our fair city for rest and healing."

"My daughter! Where is she? Is she injured or sick?"  
"I assure you she is fine. Please change into this outfit and come to me outside. I will take you to your daughter and to our Lord and Lady."  
Brian nodded and hastily changed into the outfit before joining the man outside. The man led him down a path, which led to a breathtaking beautiful building. The man led him up a flight of stairs then through a hall finally stopping in a giant hall.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Yes I am back. I really have no reason for why I didn't update sooner. But I really didn't feel like it. But I am back now.

Chapter 11 Brian's point of view 

Jerrold led me to a huge room. As we entered a lady turned to greet us. She was like everyone else in this place breathtakingly beautiful. I resisted the urge to touch to see if she was real.  
" Welcome. I am Galadriel. The Lady of these woods. Your daughter is with my March warden and will be here shortly."  
"Thank you Madam. "

Switch to Haldir's point of view:

As we entered I could see Lady Galadriel talking to Brian. Ann seeing her father took off and jumped into his arms. Lady Galadriel smiled at me and introductions were made.  
"I heard you were the one who brought my daughter and me back to your city. You have my thanks for helping us and taking care of my daughter."

"It was no problem. She was not difficult."

At this Lady Galadriel broke in. "Haldir. I had that empty talon next to yours cleaned out for Brian and Anna. Will you please escort them there and answer any questions they might have. I nodded and led the way out followed by the two humans.

Switch to Anna's point of view

I was so happy my father was better. I didn't even hear what they pretty lady said. So when we started to leave I wondered where we were going. Haldir led us through the city and to a house. He and daddy talked for a while and I guessed ma and dad would be staying here for a while. Haldir left and I went to explore the house. There were two bedrooms. In mine I saw my dresses were all ready hanging up. The kitchen was nice. But I couldn't find the washing room. How were we to wash our clothes?

Oh well daddy will take care of it.

Switch to Haldir's point of view

I had just returned to my talon when my brothers barged in. Do they ever knock?  
Rumil-" Where's Anna?

Haldir-"she and her father are living and the talon next door."

Orophin- "He is awake? Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go greet our new neighbors.

Haldir-"You two better not bother them."

Rumil-"Us bother people? Where ever do you get these strange ideas."

Haldir just rolled his eyes as the two left.


End file.
